Cartoons, Inc. (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoof of 2001 Disney and Pixar film, "Monsters, Inc." Cast: * James P. Sullivan - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Mike Wazowski - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Boo - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Randall Boggs - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Henry J. Waternoose - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Celia Mae - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Roz - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * Needleman and Smitty - Rigby (Regular Show) and Finn (Adventure Time) * Fungus - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Jerry - Harvey Beaks * Yeti - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Mr. Bile - Leo (Legend Quest) * Ms. Flint - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) * George Sanderson - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Claws Ward - Nature Cat * Ted Pauley - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * The CDA - Clarence Characters * Bob Peterson - Fishtronaut * Charlie - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Harley P. Gerson - Benson (Regular Show) * Harry "Bud" Lucky - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Joe "J.J." Ranft - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Scaredy Squirrel * Ricky Plesuski - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Noodles Rivera - Todd (Wayside) * Betty - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Spike Jones - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Waxford - Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Chalooby - Flain (Mixels) * Sushi Chef - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Tony - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Trailer Folk - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) and Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) * TV News Reporter - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Mrs. Nesbit - Mundi (Doki) * Children - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series), Misha (Chuck's Choice), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Rex - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Marge - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Luckey's Assistant - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Frank - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Ricky's Assistant - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Harley's Assistant - Marty (ToonMarty) * Ranft's Assistant - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * The Monsters uses Clipboards - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Moff (Harvey Beaks) and Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Purple Slime Monster - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Small Monsters - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) and Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Kids Monsters doing Skipping ropes - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) and Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Sneezing Fire Monster - Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) * Claws Ward's Assistant - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Blue Monster with Teeth - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Slug Monster Assistant - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * One Eye Assistant Monster - WordGirl * Orange Tentacle Monster - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Wife and Husband - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) and Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) * Pink Purple Monster - Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) * Yellow Slug Monster - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Multiple Eyes Monster - Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Kid - Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) * Mother - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Mrs. Wazowski - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Chuck - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Pixar Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs